The Magic
by Alex-Mason
Summary: Alex Russo had a baby five years ago at the age of the Russo family erased her memory of ever having a child,Mason was the father and took her in. In those 5 years Kaitlyn has became a first beginner of wizardly and half werewolf.  Summary in Chapter!


Hiya! Ive finally started writing I had to have a story in mind and I perfectly had one rooming in my head.

Summary:Alex Russo had a baby five years ago at the age of the Russo family erased her memory of ever having a child,Mason was the father and took her in. In those 5 years Kaitlyn has became a first beginner of wizardly and half werewolf. Alex and Mason had split up during one of those years. What happens when sparks start to fly again just because of that one little girl?.

((It will mostly be in Kaitlyns POV,Ill try to make it others but for now Im staying for her POV!))

Kaitlyn`s POV-

I had awaken early around 7:30,I moved my covers out of my way and on the side of my bed.I had raced down to see my daddy watching the news.I walked over to the couch as I sat in his lap,He pulled his arms around me as I snuggled into them."Hello darling,did you have a peaceful sleep?"He asked me,"I did Daddy what about you?"I asked.

"I had a wonderful sleep. How about we get dressed and go down to the sub station were we usually get breakfast?"I was asked."Sure I love there breakfast"I told him as I had gotten out of his lap and raced to my bedroom. It was a chilly day since It was December and getting close to Christmas,I was fully excited about that one since I always spent it with my grandparents at me and Daddys house.I pulled on a long purple shirt accompanied by a pair of legging jeans and a pair of caramel slipper boots.

I stuck my wand in my boot,It was a force of habit as I went back down stairs to see that my Daddy was already dressed. He was a beautiful person,His hair gleamed in the sunlight whenever we walked down on a crispy morning and his eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

He took my hand as we set off to the sub-station.

When we had gotten there I noticed it was packed but there were a few seats opened atleast,We took a seat actually a booth since those seats were always my favorite.

I sat across from him a lady name Teresa came to take our orders it was daily that we came here mostly every day but we always get a discount."Hello you two,So Im guessing its the usual_?_"She asked use both as some of her brown locks floated along.

Mason had nodded to her as she then dragged him by the shirt,"Sweetie just sit tight Ill be right back"He told me as I nodded and began to hum a song I liked.

I saw them chatting as It looked like a fight. A man named Justin brought our food over and I could just smell it as it came me chills and goosebumps on my two he left I tugged on his shirt,Justin turned to me and gently smiled."Yes?",He asked me.

"Could you tell me why that lady is fighting with my Daddy?,"I asked him. "There just chatting sweetie,He`ll be back in a few minutes"Justin told me hiding the fact that the women my Daddy was fighting with was my grandmother.

Minutes passed and my daddy had came back a bright and clear smile on his food was still warm and I grabbed my fork as I digged into my strawberry pancakes.

"Daddy what was that about?"I asked him curious to know. He coughed on his food as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face before crumbling the paper.

I knew there was something awkward going on.

"Nothing sweetie,I was just chatting with her for notices"Mason told me.

"Oh,okay...I got to go to the bathroom..Daddy Ill be right back."I told him as I looked back as he was into his food alittle _to much._

It was clear since the people that owned were all serving,I sneaked in the back as I saw a freezer and couldnt open it. Searching quickly as I found a key I opened it to be faced with a lair.I was fascinated as I walked in it and left it open behind me.

"Whoa..."I whispered as I zigged around the room,I hear voices as I stopped in fear.I then stood there as I hid my hand over my eyes hoping they wouldnt found I bet they _would_ found me.

I heard many voices,Two females and three males they entered as I was poked and I jumped walking back slightly,

"How did you found this place?"Max had asked me,Before I could answer Justin talked.

"Dad! Someone _else!_ Found out."He I heard Teresa call my dads name,_'Oh no...'_I thought. Mason came in as his face went pale,"Sweetie..how did you get in?"His voice sounded angry with me."Umm..a key?"I told him my honest truth.

"Mason..why did you call her sweetie?"Alex had asked my father."Crap..."Mason cursed.

"Hold it!"Jerry Russo said as he closed the door and locked it."Mason...tell me only wizards can enter this lair...well that excludes Harper".

I reached out of my slippers to revel a wand in my hand,"I..I..Im a wizard to..too"I spurred.

Every eye went to me,"Thats impossible how can a girl this young of age be a wizard?..Alex and Justin didnt start till they were 10 years old!".

My daddy then spoke up,"She had began at age four,Shes still a beginner".

I could tell there was going to be a lot of talking about this...

I hoped you liked it!.

Please Review! :D.


End file.
